Flip
Flip (弾く Hajiku) is an emitter quirk possessed by Michiko Yuzuki. Description Flip has several abilities, ranging from a simple mirroring of an object's axis to the restructuring of existence by flipping reality. Despite its power and incredible versatility, its usage is greatly offset by Michiko's inexperience with her quirk, as well as the considerable stamina demand to access the quirk's greater abilities. The simplest application of Flip is in instantly mirroring an object along its centre of gravity, causing any affected objects to suddenly become oriented in a backwards, upside-down, or reversed state. This flip happens instantaneously, and applies tremendous force to objects caught in the path of the object being flipped, knocking obstacles aside violently. The flipped object or objects experience no inertia or movement from the flip, aside from the obvious consequences of suddenly being in a new position, and holds this new rotated state until Michiko breaks focus or flips a different area, at which point they flip back to their original position. Since the flip takes no time to occur, it can be done even if its target is in stopped time. This kind of flip requires that the affected object or area is within 15 metres of Michiko, and Michiko can never flip the an entire body greater than a 5m³ cube. If a flipped area is still connected to surrounding objects, the object will disregard its connections, resulting in objects shearing off if they aren't perfectly symmetrically connected. Michiko has to be able to see an area in order to flip it, preventing her from flipping areas or objects that are obscured from her view, and also preventing her from instantly lethally taking down opponents by flipping their internal organs. Flip can also be applied to physical laws, though this action is greatly mentally taxing, and can only be reliably done to Michiko's own body. Michiko is currently only able to flip gravity, but is confident that other opportunities to utilise her quirk will open up as she learns how to control it. Nocturne theorises that Flip can even effect reality, allowing Michiko to bend raw concepts such as death or speed. This would likely require too much energy for Michiko to perform; at least at her current mastery over her quirk. Regardless of what is flipped and in what manner, flipped objects never stay that way permanently, and flip back to their original states after approximately five hours, and sooner if Michiko breaks concentration on it. Usage Flip is very versatile in its applications thanks to its relative simplicity and ability to activate on any object, regardless of its composition or form. During combat, Michiko can use Flip to rotate and invert enemies where they stand, disorienting them and allowing her or other allies to close into close-quarters combat. Since the action of Flip is instant, its activation cannot be predicted, preventing all but the most skilled of opponents from preparing for the quirk acting on them. Flip can also be used to indiscriminately destroy delicate apparatus that is not specifically reinforced or otherwise suitably protected against quirk-based tampering. Michiko uses her quirk to destroy security card readers during the Organisation's assault on Clearview Bank, flipping them upside-down in their holders.